Cancer
by Keiii
Summary: Aku benci mengakui ini. Aku ini menyedihkan. Aku sekarat. Ficsong!/Soonhoon/JihoonxSoonyoung/HoshixWoozi/seventeen/Angst.


"Pergi!!! Jangan dekati aku! Jangan temui aku! Aku ingin sendiri!" Teriak seorang lelaki seraya memeluk lututnya erat.

"Jihoon sayang, dengarkan ibu sayang." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu yang terkunci rapat.

Anak lelaki yang bernama Jihoon tak acuh akan suara wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibunya, dia terisak pelan ditenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Sayang, biarkan ibu masuk." Rupanya wanita paruh baya itu tidak menyerah mencoba untuk bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Pergi Bu! Pergi!" Teriak Jihoon masih dengan nada tingginya.

"Pergi saja, aku tidak butuh belas kasihan kalian." Lanjut Jihoon dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Dari balik pintu itu terdengar suara wanita terisak pelan karena ucapan Jihoon. Sejujurnya Jihoon tidak bermaksud untuk membuat ibunya itu menangis tapi ego Jihoon terlalu mendominasi emosinya.

"Siapa peduli, toh cepat atau lambat aku akan mati" gumam Jihoon pelan.

Kriett...

Pintu yang sedari tadi terkunci rapat kini terbuka, tentu saja Jihoon yang membukanya. Tubuh mungilnya itu hanya terbalut piyamanya padahal sekarang suhunya dibawah sepuluh derajat. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya.

Netranya menatap lekat-lekat seisi rumahnya, apalagi figura seukuran dua kali satu meter yang terpajang di dinding dekat ruang keluarga. Hatinya seakan teriris ketika menatap wajah kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Matanya memerah-lagi. Dan lagi lagi dia terisak. Akhir-akhir ini produksi air mata Jihoon begitu produktif, hampir setiap jam air matanya menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya memerah, matanya bengkak, napasnya memburu.

Jihoon menutup matanya. Sepasang tangan terulur kearahnya lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah dari orang yang memeluknya. Lagi lagi tangisan Jihoon pecah.

"Ibu, aku takut." Ucap Jihoon dengan nada bergetar, dia memeluk tubuh wanita yang selama ini merawatnya.

Wanita itu mengusap lembut kepala anaknya itu, lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Jangan takut sayang, ibu disini" ucap ibu Jihoon pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jihoon, hanya isakkan yang semakin nyaring. Wanita itu menuntun Jihoon kembali ke kamarnya.

"Beristirahatlah sayang" ucap ibunya lembut.

"Ibu, bisakah kau panggil Soonyoung?" Kata Jihoon dengan nada lirihnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri.

Tak berselang lama Soonyoung datang, dia duduk di sebelah ranjang Jihoon lalu mencium kening Jihoon lembut.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Soon" ucap Jihoon tak suka dan masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Jangan menangis terus Ji, kau bisa dehidrasi" ucap Soonyoung seraya memberikan Jihoon segelas air putih, tapi Jihoon menolak.

"Aku tidak mau minum Soon, aku memintamu datang kesini bukan untuk memberiku minum." Ketus Jihoon.

Soonyoung hanya diam lalu menaruh segelas air itu di atas laci yang ada di samping ranjang Jihoon.

"Jadi ada apa Ji?" Tanya Soonyoung lembut.

Jihoon terdiam sambil menatap wajah Soonyoung. Ia menarik napasnya dalam sebelum berbicara,

"Kau tau, lambat laun aku akan pergi dari sini, aku akan mati. Aku hanya perlu menghitung mundur buk-"

"Cukup, jangan bicara sesuatu yang tidak tidak. Kau akan tetap hidup, kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama." Soonyoung memotong ucapan Jihoon, dia mencoba menghentikan kalimat kalimat putus asa yang keluar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Aku berbicara mengenai realitanya Soon! Kenapa kau masih saja bodoh, asaku telah sirna! Jangan bicara mengenai apa yang tak mungkin terjadi, jangan bicara mengenai anganku yang selamanya akan menjadi angan-angan kosong!" Pekik Jihoon dengan berderai air mata.

Kali ini air mata Soonyoung ikut terjatuh, dia berusaha tersenyum kepada kekasih kecilnya yang sudah putus harapan itu. Dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jihoon, lalu menempelkan bibirnya sekilas.

"Dasar cerewet, jangan bicara seperti itu dadaku terasa sakit Ji." Kata Soonyoung

Jihoon menutup matanya dengan lengannya, "Aku juga Soon, rasa sakit ku mungkin berkali-kali lipat lebih besar daripada rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Ini menyakitkan Soon! Rasanya sakit! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari mu! Aku tidak mau mati!"

Kali ini Jihoon mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tangannya terkepal kuat, napasnya memburu.

"A-aku tidak mau mati.." gumam Jihoon lirih.

Soonyoung langsung mendekap tubuh rapuh Jihoon, dada Soonyoung terasa basah karena air mata jihoon. Jihoon terisak dalam dekapan Soonyoung.

"Aku benci Soon, aku benci mengakui ini. Aku ini menyedihkan. Aku ini sekarat." Lirih Jihoon disela Isak tangisnya.

Soonyoung mengusap surai hitam milik kekasihnya, lembut. Sangat lembut, sampai-sampai rambutnya begitu mudah berjatuhan.

"Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu, tertawa denganmu, aku ingin tertawa bersamamu. Aku—" tampaknya Jihoon tak mampu menuntaskan ucapannya. Air mata Jihoon semakin deras membasahi pakaian Soonyoung.

"Aku juga Ji, jangan tinggalkan aku pergi." Soonyoung mengeratkan dekapannya.

Kali ini keduanya diam, hanya Isak tangis Jihoon yang terdengar.

"Besok aku ada kemoterapi. Aku ingin kau membawa box yang ada di dalam lemariku. Kalau aku benar-benar pergi, aku ingin kau menyimpannya." Lirih Jihoon, suaranya serak dan begitu pelan tanpa nada.

Jihoon, putus asa.

[•Cancer•]

"Kau benar-benar pergi." Seorang pemuda berucap lirih kepada seseorang dibalik kain yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi, dia menangis, tangannya terkepal kuat. Kepalanya serasa akan meledak saat mengingat orang yang dia sayangi kini tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Dibukannya box yang dia bawa amanah dari sang kekasih. Didalamnya terdapat figura, menampakan dia orang pemuda yang tersenyum manis. Dibawahnya terdapat tumpukan kertas dan sebuah mp3.

Dipasangkan earphone itu.

" _Hallo_?"

Suara seseorang yang tak asing bagi Soonyoung menyapa pendengarannya.

" _Test... Soonyoung_ , _kalau kau sedang mendengarkan ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada dk dunia ini_. _Hehe_ ,—"

" _kira-kira ekspresiku seperti apa ya saat pergi?_ _Ah—Pasti menyedihkan_."

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya.

 _"Hm.. apa aku terdengar menyedihkan? Sudah pasti ya, hehe_.. _tapi sebenarnya aku senang,_ _aku bisa tenang sekarang_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan piano.

"—Turn away, cause I'm awful just to see.

Cause all my hair abounded, all my body, all my igony.

That know I will never marry,

Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo,

Just counting the days to go..

It's just ain't livin'

And just hope you know

That if you say,

Goodbye today,

I'd ask you to be truth

Cause the hardest part of this,

Is leaving you.."

Suara merdu Jihoon mampu menyentuh hati Soonyoung.

" _Ah, andai bisa terus bernyanyi—uhuk_!"

" _Oh iya dan satu lagi_ —"

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung_ "

 _Bip!_

•Fin•

Ini apaan coba, angst gaje?:v kadang keii heran kenapa keii kalau bikin ff nuasanya suram Mulu:v udah bikin ff nuasanya hepi eh ujung ujungnya balik melankolis:v

Oh iya ini ficsong dari lagi Cancer dari My Chemical Romance. Ada yang tau MCR?:v*nyari temen:v

Ya sekian dari keii mohon maaf banyak kekurangan, Jan lupa RnR~ bubay~


End file.
